1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pre-code system and more particularly to a pre-code system for pre-coding a plurality of pre-code devices at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with increasing development of technology, non-volatile memory, such as flash memory, has been wildly used in electronic products. In general, each memory cell, which stores a bit datum, in a flash memory includes a transistor with programmable threshold voltage. The value of a datum stored in a memory cell is decided by the threshold voltage of a transistor included in the memory cell. In an example, when the transistor is programmed with first threshold voltage, the bit datum stored in the memory cell indicates value 1. When the transistor is programmed with second threshold value, the bit datum stored in the memory cell indicates value 0.
Most of the time, the flash memory is used as a reprogrammable in electronic products. However, in some pre-code product application, the flash memory is pre-coded with costumer code in its manufacture process and serves as read only memory after it leaves the factory. Therefore, how to find an efficient way to perform the pre-code operation on the flash memory has become a prominent goal to achieve.